Temple of Destiny
by PhoenixKai
Summary: A strange boy got caught sneaking around the camp. Daein is in war with the rest of Tellius though it has no ruler on the throne. Somethings odd is going on in the world and only the laguz can feel it. And someone is collecting the leaders of Tellius.
1. The strange child

**The Strange Child**

He never meet any of his beorc friens – could he really call them friends? Yes he could, though it felt a bit odd when he put friend and beorc in the same sentence – except when war had come to Tellius. Ike had grown to become a handsome man, for being a beorc of course after this past four years. All his beorc friends had aged and changed. It was strange that beorcs aged so much faster than laguz. It was the beroc soldier called Oscar who had made it clear to him that it was more than just race that where different between laguz and beroc. He had also learned that everything that was said about the berocs wasn't so true. Sure, Shinon was a jerk; he will always be a jerk but still one of his friends.

Janaff put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Ulki were down at the generals' tent together with Tibarn to see Ike and Soren who would probably also be there. Janaff didn't want to follow, not at the moment. He could see the whole thing from the mountain he was standing on. He could see the whole camp and beyond. He spotted Oscar and his two brothers Boyd and Rolf. Rolf was standing next to a big oak together with Shinon who tried to teach the young boy how to make a bow out of a piece of wood for the hundred time. He didn't look so happy about it, but Shinon never looked happy.

Janaff also spotted one of his better beroc friends, Luica who were speaking to Bastian a mage of some sort. At the generals' tent was Soren standing, greeting Tibarn welcome in his´ own quiet way. The camp was filled of warriors from every corner of the world. Janaff recognized Ranulf at the fireplace in one of the bigger tents; he spotted him thanks to the opening.

But later on he saw something else, a small laguz child, with pointy cat ears in green and a long tail. He was sneaking around the tents. Janaff glanced at Ulki who looked suspicious and he thought that he may have heard the child and tried to spot him. Janaff sighed again and widen his wings before he stepped off the cliff. He slides gently with the winds under his light brown wings.

Like every other of the bird tribe Janaff loved to fly, to feel that he was the master of the sky – well, Tibarn was the true master of the sky; he was their leader but still – and feels the wind under his wings, to feel free. He flow over the tents and spotted the child who didn't see him till it was too late. Janaff tog a strong grip of the kids' ear with his thumb and index finger. Even if the child started struggle Janaff could still hold him at place.

- And what are you trying to do kid? He asked with his soft voice. He didn't smile. He use to smile to kids, he didn't like to scare the younger but this kid was up to something.

- Let me go, let me go! The child started yelling and Janaff sighed once more. He didn't like that the kid struggled so much, he was not in the mood.

The kid tried to punch him, to hit him hard in the face, even if he was too short to even reach up to Janaffs waist but Janaff always stands with his back bend so the punch hit his chin. It was only a child, a boy perhaps but still not so strong that he could hurt a grown laguz but Janaff still got too annoyed and his grip just got stronger.

- That's it your little brat! Stop struggle or I might hurt you!

The child stared at him and put out his tongue. Janaffs' face got a dark cloud over it and he started to shake the child a little, not too much but much enough to make the boy feel a little pain.

- Your little brat! Haven't your parents told you to respect the adults?!

- You mean the elders, don't you Janaff? Said a calm and deep voice.

Janaff looked up and spotted Ulki who was standing in front of him. His face was as calm as ever and he didn't smile, Ulki did never smile. Janaff snorted and took a stronger grip of the child's hand which were close to punch him on the chin one more time.

- I'm not that old!

- Your three years older than me, aren't you? Who is this child? Said Ulki to change the subject. Janaff gave up an annoyed birdlike shriek, not to laud though; he didn't want anyone to hear him.

- I don't know who he is. I spotted him from the mountain top. Why don't you ask him? He only seems to want to punch me rather that speak.

- Maybe you scared him.

Both of them looked down on the child who looked grumpy and kept trying to get loss from Janaffs' firm grip.

- Who are you little boy? Asked Ulki as gently as he could.

Ulki never seemed to have feelings, or being able to understand other feelings than calmness. He never smiled or got angry, not even sad. Janaff had known him for his whole life and never seen the man smile once. The boy didn't like the idea to answer him either.

- I told you to let go of me!

- Not till you tell us what we want to know. Who are you? Asked Janaff through his teeth. The boy glared at him and stopped struggle. They had a deal.

- My name is Letius, who are you?

- I'm Janaff the eyes of Tibarn the king of the sky, and this is Ulki the ears of Tibarn. What are you doing here?

- Polite aren't you Janaff? Said Ulki lightly and Janaff stared at him with anger in his eyes. A normal person would have smiled but Ulki didn't, he still looked pretty serious. Janaff glanced down on the child again.

- That's none of your business!

- Oh, I bet it is. Answer and I may let you go. Do you belong to this army?

- No..

- Then why are you here?

Letius stared at his feet and glanced up at Ulki for some help but he couldn't even tell if the man was angry at him or not. He started looking at Janaff again with dark eyes. He had no reason to tell him the truth! Or maybe he had.. He didn't want to get locked up somewhere.

- I were looking for food, he said and stopped struggling. I'm hungry.

Both Janaff and Ulki looked at each other when they got the answer. A hungry kid, a laguz this far from Cremia or maybe even Gallia. What should they do now? He was a thief that's for sure but he was just a kid. Maybe he lied to them but when Letius stomach started rumble they both knew the only right thing to do.

Letius eat almost as much as Ike used to do, well maybe not. If anyone has seen Ike eat.. well, let say that it takes hours to make that man stuffed and if it wasn't for Soren he would eat for aged without stop. Ike always seems to be hungry as well.. He eats more than three big laguz from the cat tribe, and remembers many of them are lions and they are big.

This kid did eat almost as much, or at least as fast.

Janaff stared at the boy who eats anything from cooked vegetables and raw vegetables. Even if the cat tribes are cats doesn't mean that they eat meat. Almost every laguz rather chose to eat anything else but meat, they are more animal than human.

Ulki and Janaff exchanged looks. What would they do know? What would Tibarn say if he knew about this? Ulki didn't seem to care much, but he never did. Janaff was a bit nervous about it though. He knew this was a bad idea. Letius may only been a child, a tiny laguz child – it would have been worse If it was a beroc! – but he could still be a spy for the enemy of Daein.

They were sitting in the dinner tent, all alone. Janaff had made sure that Ranulf wasn't still there before they took the boy inside. Now he was sitting on Janaffs' right side next to the fireplace. If someone would come in to the tent he would hide Letius under the table faster than he could eat that carrot he had in his mouth.

- This was a terrible idea.. said Janaff with a low voice. Ulki didn't say a thing he was listening to everything that was going on outside the tent.

Ulki had the greatest ears of all of Tellius. He could hear everything even if it was miles away. Janaff in the other hand could see everything no matter how far it was. They were both very special and important to the sky king and leader of the bird tribe.

- Are you done eating soon? Said Janaff glancing at the boy by his side.

Letius looked up at him with food all over his face and started talking with food in his mouth.

- I'm still hungry!

- Well, stop being hungry then, hurry up a little its already been an hour.

- Many eats for five hours before they are done.

- But they are not in a war are they?

- Neither am I, you're the one at war. I'm just a kid who happen to pass by your camp.

- Sneaking is a better word.

- It doesn't sound as nice though.

Janaff sighed and glanced to the tents opening. It didn't take long before Ulki heard steps coming their way. Without saying a word Janaff already knew what was happening. He saw Soren in the distance. He took the small boy and pushed him under the table, hushing to make him stay quiet and hided the food with him.

Soren came in to the tent with a serious and calm face. He looked as coldhearted as ever and Janaff started thinking that maybe everyone from the old days didn't change as quickly than others. Soren started looking around like he was suspecting something before he gave Janaff and Ulki a strange look.

- What are you hiding? He said with his deep and low voice.

Ulki closed his eyes and said nothing. Janaff in other hand smiled carefully at him and started to look at Ulkis calm face.

- Oh nothing, why would we?

Soren didn't say anything else. He just seemed to sniff in the air. He smelled the food. Ulkis' looked at the other end of the tent like he was avoiding eye contact with the dark mage. Soren stepped forward, he bend over hand looked under the table before Janaff had the time to stop him. But there was nothing there, not even a plate.

Soren raised and glanced at Janaff for a second before he walked to the exit.

- Tibarn is looking for you Ulki, he said and left the tent without another word. Janaff took a deep breath and looked under the table. Letius was gone.

- Where did the kid go?

- He crawled out of the tent and the back end, answered Ulki and stood up.

He exchanged looks with Janaff once more before he started to leave the tent. Janaff followed him with his eyes and saw him walking down the hillock. Janaff himself started to look for the child through the air but he couldn't find him anywhere around the aria. Perhaps he had left the camp? Janaff could only wish though he wondered, who was that strange child and where did he come from? And he couldn't stop worry about the fact that he was sure to see the boy again.


	2. Scent of error

**The scent of error**

Tibarn had spent the whole day together with General Ike. He had listened to Sorens' strategy for hours and also noticed something fussy about Janaff.

Tibarn had been together with Janaff and Ulki sense the day they had hatch and he could sense when something was wrong about those two. Janaff didn't agree to it though. He'd just kept smiling like always and pretending that everything was as it used to be, except for the time of war of course. Though he had looked pretty worried, looking around like something was missing for the rest of the evening.

Tibarn was happy to see his old friends again. It had been a while sense he could listen to their stories around the camp fire when the stars woke up from their slumber in the evening sky. The only one of the beroc he didn't talk much with was a man named Shinon.

Shinon was an odd person. He hardly smiles, not of joy at least and he only seemed to talk to two of the others in the camp. One of them was a big man with the name Gatrie and the other one was a small boy, the youngest brother to the warrior Oscar; Rolf. Every time Tibarn saw Shinon the little green haired boy was with him, smiling like nothing on earth could hurt him. It was an odd sight and Tibarn never seemed to get used to it.

Rolf were sitting next to Shinon, away from the others but still facing the warm fire. The boy were talking laud about everything that came to his mind and even if Shinon didn't answer you could see that he was listening and also enjoyed the boys babbling mouth, even if he didn't show it to well. The man watched the sky with his deep green eyes and seemed to be thinking about something very important or pleasant for the mind.

Everything seemed so peaceful this warm summer evening. It was like the war never had started. The war with Daein. It was kind of sad that they never could gather together without troubles of war. They never seemed to have the time.

This time they didn't know who they were dealing with. The new ruler of Daein was unknown and what they had known no one was sitting on the throne. Who was their enemy; a man or a woman? Who could tell? No matter whom it was Daein had to be stopped before it was too late.

Ranalf was sitting in the tree watching over the camp with his green and blue cat eyes. He didn't look so present, almost like he was close to fall asleep, though every time he heard a noise he twitched.

- Are you tired Ranulf? Asked Ike. He was standing under the tree looking up at him with his dark blue eyes.

Ranulf twitched and exchanged looks with his friend on the ground. He yawned big and two sharp teeth were shown.

- Terrible. I normal use to be fairly alert at night but for some reason I haven't got much rest recently. Something is worrying me.

- Something is worrying us all.. I don't believe anyone here can rest well at night.

- Except you that is.

They laughed and Ike gave his laguz friend a gently smile.

That night Ike couldn't sleep. He was sitting outside his and Sorens' tent, staring at the night's stars. He had to admit that he normally slept good at night. Not that good if you think about the circumstances but still well enough to get all the rest he needed. He was always fighting hard in battle and was too tired to stay awake when he finally put his head on the pillow. But what Ranulf said made him wonder.

He hadn't seen many laguz sleep lately. Skirmir was always taking a walk during the nights and always came back to the camp when the sun rose but still didn't go to bed. Ranulf was not outside; he was in his tent but not asleep. Muarim was also awake, sitting outside his and Tormods tent like he had to protect the boy sleeping inside of it. Tibarn was standing on the hill behind the camp with Ulki and Janaff by his side.

Something wasn't as it should.

- What's the matter Ike?

Soren came out from the tent rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ike looked away from the sky for a moment to watch his friend when he sat down beside him on the ground. Soren was very lady like sometimes. He had to stroke the fabric of his mantel and robe when he sat down, to make it straight. He also strokes a curl of dark black hair away from his face with long slender fingers. Ike hadn't seen him with is hair untied, he looked a bit like a maiden.

- Nothing really, I'm just thinking.

Ike started to look at the sky again. Soren did the same. No one was closer to Soren than Ike was. Ike was the only one Soren talked to about anything, they were the greatest of friends. Soren never trusted anyone except Ike. And he could get a little jealous when others got Ike's attention more than he did.

- Thinking about what?

- The laguz.

They went quiet again. Soren was what you called a branned, it means that you are both a laguz and a beroc. You're something in between and they aren't loved by anyone. Though Soren had only told Ike about his true race, no one else would ever know about it. It had been a hard time when he had told Ike about his true self, at the beginning Soren had been scared for the fact that Ike maybe should have turned his back on him like other would, even his parents. But Ike didn't understand what a branned was and when Soren had told him the truth he didn't care. They were still friends.

- Soren, you know a lot about laguz yes?

Soren looked back at him and nodded without a word.

- Maybe you can answer my question then. Do laguz feel things better than berocs? I mean, do they.. like.. smell it when something is wrong. Is that why they can't sleep? Is something _that_ wrong?

Soren looked surprised. Ike was never good with the words; he always asked exactly what he wanted to know and never thought about what words he should use to make his question understandable. He never done that as a child or a teenager so why would he when he was an adult?

- I don't know if trouble got a scent, though I understand what you mean. Laguz are more an animal than a beroc. They got the animals' instinct and cause of that they can feel fear, anger and other kind of feelings of others. I am sure they also can feel when something is wrong. But like a normal cat, the cat tribe – or the bird tribe - can't understand what is causing the feeling of fear or anger or whatever they are feeling; they just know that something is wrong. I think that is the reason why no one of our laguz friends can sleep.

Ike kept looking at the stars. They looked like crystals on a big black cape, it was a beautiful sight. His eyes went to look at Soren again and he nodded. He understood and thanks to that he stopped wondering why his friend couldn't rest, though now he had another question at mind.

- I wonder what's wrong.. He said with a low voice.

Soren nodded and stand up on his feet, stroking the dust of his clothes.

- Anyhow we who can sleep should try to get some rest, he said and gave Ike a gentle smile.


	3. The war begins

**The war begins **

They were standing on the hill. Soren were watching over the field which was covered with Daein soldiers in black armors. The time had come defend Cremia, and without feeling even more pressure; whole of Tellius.

Ike didn't look so happy. He searched the aria with his eyes and sighed before he fingered on his two handed sword which was lying on his back.

- This will be a long day, he said and glanced at Soren who still didn't take his eyes off the field.

- Indeed. I'm trying to find some of the more famous Daein generals down there but I can't see any. I can only see a lot, and a lot of soldiers.

- Let me take a look.

Janaff was there beside them with his hand down his pockets and his back as bend as always. Ike looked at him and nodded slowly but he didn't say anything because he didn't have to.

Janaff could see everything from up there. He could see every single of the soldier's faces and even their eye color. Tibarn who was standing by his side had a proud look on his face and he gave Ulki a pat on the shoulder.

- Do you hear anything?

- I hear a lot your highness but I can't hear anyone giving orders or being called the general.

- I can't see the general either, if you ask me I would believe that had none, said Janaff and gave his king a serious look.

Tibarn faced Ike who didn't look so troubled about the fact that this army they had to face didn't have a leader. He didn't care; he had to fight them either way. And if they were without a leader would it just be even easier.

- I don't like this, said Soren which made Ike sigh again.

Soren knew a lot about strategy and had more war experience than Ike would get in a life time; so when Soren said something was wrong and that he didn't like what was wrong it was terrible.

- Please don't say that, asked Ike slowly.

- I'm sorry Ike, but no one is so stupid that they send out an army this big without a leader!

- He spokes truly, said Tibarn and nodded.

Janaff kept looking at the enemy, he did the best he could to find someone who could be their general but he had no luck. But soon it didn't matter. The battle was about to begin even without Daeins' army's leader.

- We shouldn't worry too much about that matter now. We need a plan don't we? Said Ike and glanced at Soren who nodded weakly and turned so he faced their own army which he had behind him. He started pointing out some of them with a snow white finger.

- Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Shinon, Ranulf, Rhys, Mia, Gatrie; I want you to follow me and Ike, we are going to face down the enemy from behind. We need to get through the forest at the north end as soon as we can. Mean while I want you Skirmir to take the lead of the rest of our army and face them from the front.

Soren turned to Tibarn and looked him in the eyes.

- Could we barrow your eyes, king of heavens.

Ike almost got surprised that Soren would address Tibarn with his title, but he forgot about it pretty soon when he saw the big and black dragon cross the sky above them. The soldiers down at the field started cry out to the rider and Ulki started to scratch his chin.

- Do we know anyone by the name Haar by any chance? I seem to recall that name from somewhere.

It didn't take long before all of them started to exchange looks. Of course they knew who Haar was. They had been in battle with him two times before. He was a great but very lazy soldier who also what everyone had heard should have left his days as a commander and started a mail business with a girl called Jill.

- Haar? Was that..?!

Ike stared at the black dragon that landed on the other side of the field. Ulki gave Ike a strange but serious look and Janaff kept an eye on Haar who was talking to one of the soldiers.

- It seems like we found their general, Sir Ike, said Ulki and glanced back at the small image on the field who was the dragon and its master.

- You can take my eyes, said Tibarn and put his hand on Janaffs shoulder. Janaff looked up on his kind before he turned to Ike and nodded. The king had given him an order, without saying it out laud; it was his job to keep Ike and his friends alive. He felt a great pride of his quest.

- Good. Ike, change of plans. Our job is now to get to Haar, we have to speak with him. I doubt that someone with his principle would battle against us, especially sense he once were on our side. Let's go, we have to hurry. Skirmir, Tibarn, please keep there attention away from us as long as you can.

- We will do our very best, they will not stand a chance, Skirmir answered and turned to his own army together with Tibarn and Ulki.

It was hard to sneak with a lot of armor, it wasn't very fast either but it wouldn't take too much time before they wear at the north end of the field. Ike was walking in the front with his big sword in one hand leaning it on his right shoulder.

It had taken time for Shinon to get rid of Rolf who even fell down on his knees hugging his teacher's leg and begged him to take him with him. Rolf couldn't understand that his both brothers could go but not him. It would be as dangerous to face the army upfront as from behind. Though when Titania had told him that someone had to stay by Mist side and keep her safe he stopped begging and hurried to the girl's side like someone had kicked him in the rear, which Shinon was deadly close to do.

- I swear to the gods that I one day will hurt that kid, badly, said Shinon and snorted.

Oscar just kept on smiling; knowing Shinon never would do such a thing to his baby brother. Boyd in the other hand got mad and lifted his axe.

- Say that again and I will..!

- Bite me axeman!

- Be quiet both of you! They are very close and we don't want them to see us then we will have one of the largest Daein army's at our necks, hissed Titania who was riding by Oscar's right side with an annoyed look on her face.

Janaff kept his eyes opened; he was staring through the trees out on the field and on the enemy. They hadn't seen them, which were a miracle; who could miss two big horses, a large man in a blue armor and two whining grow men? But then again, they were also in a battle.

They stopped and exchanged looks. It was time. Ike had to get through the soldiers who were standing in the way so he could speak to Haar. It was maybe 20 or 30 soldiers in the way. The others were busy with Skirmirs army.

Janaff took a look behind them to make sure they weren't followed before he glanced at Ike who nodded. It was time. Ranulf took his cat form and jumped out of the woods. He jumped right into one of the Daein soldiers and bite him in the throat. The blood tasted like metal in his mouth and it colored the grass dark red when the solder fell back to the ground.

Ike was out from the wood just in time to swing his sword right into the side of a man's unprotected waist. The man gave up a laud cry of pain and fell on his knees putting his hands on the deep wound, his own blood spread through his fingers.

Arrows cut the air and hit the soldiers in the neck or head, Shinon knew the deadly spots of a man and he used that knowledge. Gatrie stayed with Shinon and Rhys side. He sharpened the soldiers like pigs with his lance and knocked them to the ground.

Janaff took his bird form and cried out before he flew up in the air with one of the soldiers caught between his claws. He threw the soldier into another and tore their throats into splinter. It was blood everywhere.

Oscar ride pass most of the soldiers but while he was doing that he pushed his lance down between theirs collar bone. Boyd jumped of Titanias horse and smashed his axe into at least three soldiers at a time.

Meanwhile Soren were using his wind magic to keep the Daein soldiers away from Ike and Mia did all she could to protect him while he was doing it. Soren always were so not present when he used his magic, it was like he were losing a part of his mind in the spells.

It didn't take much time for Ike to reach Haar who had been watching the whole scene on his dragon. He looked as tired as always but this time a feeling of worry had token over his face. Ike put his sword through another soldier, now with a trail of blood over his face.

- Haar! What are you doing here?! On the enemies side!

- Well, I'm not napping that's for sure.

- Come with us, let's end this battle. We need you in the future, this was has only begun.

- I am sorry Ike, but I cannot rejoin you. This time we must fight against each other.

- I don't believe that! Haar!!

Ike turned and swung his blade once more to protect himself from the soldier that had come up behind him. Janaff came flying, still in his bird form and started keeping the Daein solders at bay so Ike could concentrate on talking rather than fighting.

- I am sorry Ike, but this is how it has to be. We are enemies now; fight me if you must but I won't join you in this war, said Haar, his voice dead serious and Ike couldn't see any smile on his face. It was true, this foolish man had made up his mind and it was nothing Ike could do to change it.

- At least tell me why before I cut you into pieces.

It went quiet between them. For some seconds maybe only a few the time had stopped. Nothing except Haar and Ike moved, it was like everything had frozen at that moment. Haars eye seemed almost filled with sorrows for a moment.

- Time has changed Ike. This time you will not get through the war without killing your friends and trusted ones. It is not Daein who is your true enemy this time.

- Then who is it?! Who do I have to fight to make things right again, cause believe me I will!

- I don't know, I haven't seen our enemy jet.

- "Our" you said you weren't on our side.

- That's correct I am not, but we still got the same enemy. I don't want to fight you Ike but I have to. Either I fight you or I have to see someone dear to me die.

- Who is going to die Haar?

Haar didn't answer. His eye faced the sky. The time had started to move again, the clocks were ticking and the fight were still on. Haar glanced back at Ike and he closed his eyes before he made the dragon widen its wings and leave the ground.

- Jill.

That was the answer Ike got from Haar before he left the battle field, leaving the hero behind, staring after him like someone had threw cold water over his head.

There was bodies everywhere around Ike's feet's. Blood were slowly dripping from his blade down on the ground but he couldn't take his eyes away from the image in the horizon that was Haar. And in his heart he felt a dark and un speak able pain.


	4. The singing angel part 1

**The singing Angel part 1/2**

Back at the camp Ike was in a bad mood. He couldn't even sit down so Rhys could heal a wound he got on his forearm. Not even his own sister, Mist, could do anything about his temper. Soren hadn't even tried; he found it no use and only a waist of energy. Ike would calm down sooner or later. But Rhys couldn't stand looking at Ike's wound, knowing he would not let him treat it.

- Ike! Come here and sit down please! Let me take care of that ugly thing before it gets infected! It looks painful too.. Please let me heal it and then you can do whatever you want, said Rhys and started to follow the hero around the campfire with a panic look in his eyes but Ike refused to stop walking.

- I can't believe it! Something out there is making us choose to either die or kill our friends! Rhys stop running after me! Let go of my arm!!

- But Iiiiike!!

Shinon was the only one who didn't care about the situation. He wasn't friend with either Haar or that red haired dragonlover everyone called Jill. To him this was an easy fight.

- Lets fight the ones that won't pay us as much as the other, he said and two seconds later Ike had taken a firm grip of his shirt collar.

- Did you just say that we should let everyone down just to get some money?!

- You are an merchant aren't you?! Let me tell you something new: That's our job!! Let go of me you big manic!

Shinon tried to hit Ike in the face, he hit his chin with a powerful blow and Ike had to let Shinon go to stop the bleeding from his mouth. Ike's eyes was mad and soon he jumped on Shinon, punching him in the face and chest with his strong hands, Shinon was fighting back or course with the same madness in his eyes but he wasn't as strong as Ike. Ike was a swordsman, Shinon was a sniper, two different kind of warriors.

- Stop that both of you!

Titanias voice, laud and angry. Ike stopped instinctive. Titania had raised him like a mother and for some reason he never could do anything against her will. But Shinon didn't care about the blasted woman, he hit Ike right in the face with a strong punch. Ike saw stars for a couple of seconds and is eye got all purple and yellow.

They both stopped their fight. They got up on their feet. Shinon stroke the dust from his clothes and gave Ike an angry look. Ike in the other hand looked confused and got a hard time focusing on what was going on. Rhys who almost had fainted when he saw his both friends beat the crap out of each other, and after seeing all the waste of blood, hurried to their aid starting to heal their wounds. Though Ike had to live with his colorful eye till the colors and swelling was gone.

Mist ran to her older brother with tears in her eyes. A battle was one thing, but watching him fight one of their friends – even if it was Shinon – was a lot worse. She hugged her big brother who patted her on the head, trying not to look at Titania who was very, very mad.

- You both act worse than children! What are you thinking; fighting with each other? Ike, you who are a General should not behave like that! And Shinon; for the love of Ahsara, your twenty seven years old.

Being schooled why a woman who almost at the same age as you is kind of embarrassing but Shinon just snorted and put his arms cross his chest like a stubborn child. Titania sighed.

Janaff had been watching the whole scene from the opening of Tibarn, Ulki and his owns tent. He laughed and shocked his head. Berocs and their strange ways. He took a look around the camp with his brown eyes and twitched when he saw something tiny hiding behind one of the tents. That Laguz child! Why was he back?!

- What is going on Janaff, why is there so much yelling out here, said Tibarn who came out of the tent.

- Oh nothing Tibarn, you should get some rest! Answered Janaff and puched his king back into the tent. Tibarn didn't get angry; both Ulki and Janaff could behave however they wanted to him only of no one else was watching though he got pretty surprised over Janaffs reaction.

- That wasn't very kind of you Janaff, and should you really address your King with such a tone? Ulki came out of the tent with his normal lock on his face. Janaff stared at him, annoyed before he widens his wings.

- No one heard me alright! Just, stay here with him okay? I need to check something.

With does word he lifted from the ground and flew over the tents to where he had seen Letius. The little boy had taken his cat form and tried to sneak out of sight. Obviously he had noticed Janaff outside the tent and didn't want to take any risks. Janaff was quicker than the Letius and landed in front of the scared little kitten. He took a grip of his ear again and watched him take his normal form.

- See who we got here, isn't it the little catkid. What are you doing back at the camp? I was hoping to never have to see you again.

- Hello Janaff.. Nice weather don't you think?

- It sure is, and the field behind the hill is drowning in blood, maybe you would like to let your own join?

- ..You're just trying to freak me out.

- Well both yes and no. The field is really drowning with blood after today's battle, and yes I'm just trying to freak you out, I don't kill children but I would like to know why your back. Are you hungry again? We can't feed stranger you know, we need the food to our soldiers.

- This time it has nothing to do with food really..

- Then why are you here?

Janaff let go of the Letius ear and put his hands into his pocket. He gave the boy a strange look, waiting for his answer before he kicked the little brat out of the camp. The kid didn't look so sure if he wanted to tell Janaff the truth, he had started to stare at his own feet.

- I'm waiting kid.

- Alright, I need your help truth to be told. A friend of mine is trapped in a big house to the south in the Begnion Empire.

- Begnion Empire? That's pretty far from here, what makes you think I would go all the way over there? Especially when we are in time of war; I can't go everywhere by my own liking you know and my king needs me by his side.

- I beg you Janaff! I saw you in battle, you were strong! I need someone to help me save her, cause I can't fight Oliver, his a fire mage and..

- Oliver..?

- Yes, the man who keeps my friend trapped is named Oliver, anyhow..

- You mean the collector? The man who collects beauty and keeps it in his house?

- Yes? Is there so many named Oliver in Begnion who would do such a thing?

Janaff didn't have to say more. He didn't like Letius tone; it made it sound like the kid thought Janaff was a complete idiot. Oliver, Janaff remembered that man. Ike had saved Rayson from that man a couple of years ago, Janaff had never met him in person but he still didn't like the sound of that man; collecting beauty no matter if it's alive.

- Why are you just asking me? Said Janaff.

- Cause your one of the bird tribe! You can fly! And believe me it is a faster way of traveling than..

- I know. I'm from the bird tribe remember? I know flying is the fastest way of traveling, but still. Is there no one else you can ask?

- Not really..

- Why?

- Cause the others isin't so found of beorcs.

- So? They would be happy to kick ones but.

- Well. That's the thing.. My friend she's a beroc.

Janaff raised his eyebrow. Not because Letius told him he was friend with a female beroc but because Oliver had one at home. Janaff got the wrong pictures in his head and tried to shake it off. He never thought someone like Oliver would want a beroc though because there is nothing mysterious or beautiful with them, according to Janaff. They could be good friends and of course there was many beroc women who were beautiful but Oliver didn't like normal beauty.

- Sorry to ask but why would Oliver want a regular beorc?

Letius didn't like the question. Janaff could see that in his eyes. He got pretty angry about it and started to stamp his foot into the ground.

- Don't say anything about her before you meet her! She's a very pretty woman! And she is kind too. You shouldn't think something would be different between her and a laguz, that's racism you know. She's just as good as you and I.

Janaff had to admit he was surprised, that a child of a laguz could speak like that. Normally laguz got raised by their parents to almost hate berocs, and so did beroc child's as well.

- Your right of course, I beg your pardon Letius. Though I didn't mean that way; what I know about that man Oliver is that he want a special kind of beauty, something that is unusual.

- Oh.. Well, he bought her from a man outside Cremia. He wanted her because of her voice.

- Her voice?

- Yes. She's a wonderful singer! I can't describe her voice but.. you really have to hear her sing Janaff, Its worth every second I promise you!

- Alright then, it is a deal.

- ..A deal?

Letius started to look scared. What had he done now? He started to look around him like he always did when he was nervous. He glanced shyly at Janaff underneath his fringe.

- I save her, if you let me hear her sing, smiled Janaff and widen his wings.

- No way in heavens, said Ulki and snorted.

Janaff had asked him to come alone. It would have been foolish from him to go to Begnion all by himself with a small kid and try to defeat a strong mage. He needed help even if he had a hard time admitting it.

- Common Ulki! This is the only way to get rid of this annoying child!

- Hey!

- Shut up kid I'm trying to make him change his mind, whispered Janaff behind his teeth. Ulki raised an eyebrow.

- I can hear you Janaff.

- Ah, common Ulki! I need your help in this!

- We'r at war if you don't remember. We cannot just leave as we wish, our king needs us here.

- I know all that, but it will only take a day! We will be back before sunrise!

- And what if the camp gets attacked in the middle of the night while everyone is asleep? There is a reason why we are needed Janaff. No one got as good ears as I do, and no one can see as far as you. We are needed here, out of discussion.

Janaff looked even grumpier by hearing it from Ulki even if he knew it was true. He exchanged looks with the boy who was standing next to him with a sad look on his face. Janaff sighed. If Ulki didn't want to help him then he would go on his own. He had promised the boy.. well he hadn't used the words "I promise" but still; a deal is a deal.

- Then I will go on my own, and if I die it will be your fault.

Janaff snorted and turned his back on Ulki who kept staring at his friend. Janaff just stood there wating for "that" thing to happened and when he hear Ulki sigh as well he turned around and smiled even bigger.

- So you will follow me?

- No.

- But you..

- I will instead join you in your childish ways and tell Tibarn about your foolish plan.

- You don't dear!

- Oh I think I do Janaff, in fact I will.

- But you can't! I have a deal with this boy and what would happen to my pride if I didn't do as I've said? By our wings Ulki I am a grown man, older than you which you love to remind me of. Tell Tibarn all you want, if I don't do this I won't be able to face our king anyway.

With does words Janaff left the tent with Letius running after him. Letius gave Ulki a sad look before he also left the tent and took Janaffs hand like they were father and son.

- Thank you Janaff.

- That had nothing do to with you, kid. The reason why I help you is because..

Janaff went quiet and faced the sky for a moment. Yeah, why did he help him? Janaff couldn't find the questions in that even if he tried his hardest. He didn't understand the feeling he got in his chest, like something were terrible wrong but he didn't know what.

- Let's go Letius, I have to be back before sunrise.

- Janaff wait!

Janaff glanced over his shoulder at Ulki who was standing behind him and Letius. Letius grip of Janaffs hand got tighter like he thought Ulki would make Janaff change his mind. But Janaff didn't smile at his old friend this time, he didn't even look happy to see him. For some strange reason he felt betrayed. Ulki sighed and stepped up to them, widen his wings and nodded.

- Show me the way, the battle will go faster if we do it together, but remember: You promised we will be back before sunrise.

Janaff didn't know what to say. He took a strong grip of the child's both hands. He widen his own wings. He nodded and gave his old friend a warm and gently smile.

- Thank you Ulki. I don't know why but..

- This is important to you. You have always been noble, in your own funny way; of course you can't say no to a tiny little child who begs for your help. But please, let's make this quick?

- As quick as I can fly, laughed Janaff and lifted from the ground. Letius gasped and he started to do all he could to get closer to Janaff, scared for the fall down if Janaff would drop him. Cat's hates flying.


	5. The singing Angel part 2

**The singing Angel part 2/2**

Begnion were a large country; the largest of them all in whole Tellius. Janaff wasn't so sure were the man Oliver lived or how to find him, though Letius seemed to know. The little boy tried to resist the feeling of throwing up every time he took at look at the ground. They were flying pretty high; the treetops couldn't even touch them. Letuis did his best to direct Janaff and Ulki to Oliver's manor.

The manor stood on its own in the middle of a field. Not even Janaff could see any houses nearby when they landed on the edge which surrounded the big house.

- Are you sure this is the right place? Asked Janaff and gave Letius a suspicious look. Letius snorted and jumped on the ground. They were inside of Oliver's domain now.

Janaff glanced at Ulki who had closed his eyes. It seemed like he was listening to something. Janaff tried his best to hear anything but all he could hear was the birds sing from the big lilac tree which was standing in the garden. Janaff gave his friend a strange look.

- What can you hear?

- A voice. Someone, a woman, is singing inside of the brick walls. I think she's on the higher level of the house. Could you look if you can find her with your eyes?

Janaff tried his best. He checked every window on this side of the manor. And he saw a big man standing in the way of one of the windows. He was dressed in an exclusive robe and looked very bald. It couldn't be anyone else but the man Oliver. Soon the big man faced the window, he opened it and the song which Ulki had heard flowed out to the garden. Janaff started to stare at the window and the ugly man, like he was able to see pass him.

You can't describe a voice like that with fitting words. It was like the first bird song in the start of spring. When the snow haven't melted and the trees still got no leafs, when the world still seems to be asleep and that little bird you can't catch with your eyes is filling the world with a gentle tone. This voice was just like that feeling you get by the birds song.

Janaff felt something taking a grip of his shirt and the next second he knew Ulki had thrown him of the edge. He was lying on the grass staring at the manor before he glanced at Ulki who was trying to hide them both from Oliver sight. The big man in the window walked away, he didn't seem to have seen them.

- Are you a complete idiot Janaff? What do you think would have happen if that man saw us?

- At the moment I didn't really think that far..

- Then start doing it or you will get us all killed.

Ulki stand up on his feet and followed Letius who ran around the garden. On the other side of the house a large creeper was climbing up the wall. The kid took a fast grip of the plant and started climbing up to the roof. Janaff who stilled looked pretty lost just watched the catboy climb for a moment till he had retched the roof, then Janaff himself flew up and landed by his side together with Ulki.

- Why couldn't you have helped me up here?!

- You were so good at climbing.

After his response Janaff walked over the roof to the other side if the house and jumped. He was flying in the air in front of the open window and glanced inside.

It was a woman sitting there next to a white stone piano. She was playing while she singed. Her hair was long and light as sunshine. She was dressed in a long white dress which made her look like either an angel or just anything that is beautiful. For a second Janaff understood why the man Oliver wanted to buy her but then he came on himself to think something like that and got mad at himself. You can't buy a person! Not even if it's a beroc.

Letius jumped down the roof, landed on Janaffs head and jumped again into the room. The kid landed on the floor and the girl looked surprised at him before she started smiling. She didn't stop playing though cause that would make Oliver come back. Ulki threw Janaff into room and stepped on the floor before he walked away from the window and dragged Janaff with him over the floor.

- You really want to get spotted, don't you? Whispered Ulki annoyed by his friend's behavior.

The girl glanced at the both from the bird tribe but kept on singing. Letius ran to her and hugged her waist with his small arms before he gave both Janaff and Ulki a stressed glance.

- Now help me get her out of here?

The both men exchanged looks before Ulki went to the door. He put his ear against the wood and listened. He could here footsteps, first he thought someone was coming but the footsteps just kept walking pass them and then he could hear it again.

- It's a guard walking outside the door. I'm pretty sure there is some standing out there as well.

- Then why don't we fly through the window like we came in? I carry both of them if you're not strong enough, smiled Janaff and took a look at the woman again who glanced back at him.

Janaff noticed he was blushing and looked away pretty fast with faith that she didn't notice the red color on his checks. Ulki didn't smile, no one would have seen any changes on his face but Janaff still got insulted by it and snorted. She was a beroc; what was he doing?! This was ridiculous.

- We could, but if we got spotted and that Oliver has a sniper somewhere we could be deadly hurt in a couple of seconds.

- He is sitting in the garden, said Letius who stood at the window. Janaff walked to him, he stood in the shadows and glanced down. Oliver was sitting in a white chair, drinking tea with two guards standing on both his sides.

They were surrounded. Janaff drag the kid away from the window, the worst thing that could happen was if someone spotted them. The girl stopped singing. She took a glass of water that was standing on the piano and drank it slowly.

Ulki could hear everything when the singing stopped. It wasn't good for him to stand too long in a room with too much noise; he would get a headache faster than Tibarn could fly. Though now when she stopped singing he could hear what Oliver was saying, what the guards outside the corridor were saying and if someone was passing by outside the door without even concentrate. The girl looked at Ulki before she slowly put the glass on the piano again and started playing once more.

- It could be around ten people outside the door. I can hear many from the ground floor and it is someone on the roof, we were lucky that he didn't see us, said Ulki and looked Janaff in the eyes.

They couldn't face down this many guards on their own. But then they heard an explosion from the garden. The three of them started looking through the window. They saw a small teenager in a red robe. Janaff could see his face and his green eyes; the boy had a cocky look on his face and red hair. Janaff had seen this boy before but he couldn't recall his name till he saw the laguz, a green tiger that were puncturing a guard's chest with his big and sharp claws.

- It's Tormod, and Muarim. Weren't they on the camp?!

- When we came yes, but I never saw them again during the battle, or after, answered Ulki.

- What are they doing here?

- Maybe they are looking for something? Don't you remember; Oliver sold laguz as slaves for some years ago, maybe that's why they are here?

- They have already battle him for that reason.

- Maybe he didn't listen to Empress Sanakis words after all.

Janaff was happy to see both of them though, this meant that they would have a change to flee. Janaff walked to the girl who had stopped playing, he looked her in the eyes and bowed. Ulki found it funny to watch.

- Excuse me my lady, Janaff said and lifted her. He put her on his back and transformed into his bird from.

The girl gasped and took a strong grip of Janaffs feather when he flied through the window. Ulki was after him with the catboy on his back. Ulki transformed just in time to dough from an arrow which would have punctured his lung if he hadn't been so fast; and got such good ears.

The guards from inside the manor had run outside. They were now facing down Tormod who used his fire spells to defend himself and Muarim. Muarim were attacking them, killing them by any means possible. Janaff was there by Tormods side a few seconds later; just in time to get rid of a guard in red armor who was trying to attack the little mage from behind.

- Janaff! It is you, is it not? What are you going here?! Defending laguz rights? The boy said with a happy voice.

Tormod loved to fight, to show off his spells and skills. He was a funny kid really. Janaff couldn't answer him though. Have you ever heard a hawk speak? They don't use beorc words. The girl jumped off Janaffs back, she didn't want to be in his way when he had to fight for her freedom. She stayed by Tormod's side while Janaff started fighting with one of the guards. Janaffs claws cut the guards' throat open. Ulki was soon back by his side. Letius jumped off his back and landed by the girl's side. Letius transformed but the girl took a hold of him, pressing him against his chest.

- No! You are too young to fight, and you know as much as I do that you can't stay in your cat form for very long. Stay here.

The fight didn't go on for long. Soon Janaff landed beside Letius who didn't look to happy. Janaff had blood on his wings and he transformed again and gave Ulki a serious look.

- It is getting Dark, we should go back.

- We sure should, though.. What are we suppose to do with him?

Ulki pointed at the fat man who was trying to hide under his white chair. Janaff snorted and gave Tormod a smile. Tormod smiled back and used a simple fire spell, putting the man's backside on fire. Tormod started laughing when he saw Oliver running around like a mad man in his own garden. Soon Muarim stepped up to him, still in his cat form and gave him a serious look.

- It seems like we have to leave, said Tormod and smiled at Janaff and Ulki.

- Thank you for your help!

- It is us who should thank you, dear mage; if it wasn't for you we would still be trapped in that house, answered Ulki and took the small laguz child in both hands.

- We should hurry back now Janaff, before our king starts to worry about us. You take the lady I presume?

Janaff were sure that Ulki smiled an evil smile for a second before he left the ground. Janaff gave the young beorc lady a shy look and started to feel uncomfortable even if he had no reason to do so. The girl smiled at him which just made him blush so he had to look at another direction for some minutes before he could see her in the eyes again.

- I guess I have no other choice than to carry you then, he said. Janaff tried to sound like he didn't care either way. For some reason he tried to sound like Shinon which just made him mad at himself. The girl laughed.

- My name is Carla but you maybe want to keep calling me "my lady"?

Janaff blushed again and looked at Tormod who were starting to walk away with Muarim without even saying goodbye! Though, Janaff couldn't care less about it, he was about to carry a beautiful woman. She was almost as beautiful as Lucia back at the camp. But what Janaff liked most about Carla was her voice. He carried her in his arms and lifted from the ground.

What would his king say when he saw this?


	6. Haar

**Haar**

He didn't have time for a single nap, though it didn't take too long to be back in Daein but the time of travel didn't matter. He just didn't have time.

Even if sleeping was one of the things Haar loved he hadn't been able to sleep in many days, or nights for that matter. Normally Haar didn't care much, he was a kind man though very lazy and being lazy was always a problem when you live in a world with war. Tellius only had four year of peace before this war spread through the land like a pelage. The people of Tellius didn't have much time to heal before the last war.

Except sleeping, Haar loved his dragon. The black powerful and very beautiful dragon that always seemed to be the one telling Haar what to do. If it wasn't for the dragon Haar wouldn't have joined Queen Elinzia in the last war. Haar started to blame his dragon for so much when he thought that out.

But now days it didn't matter what the dragon told him to do. It didn't matter what anyone told Haar to do, he already knew the rules of this war and he didn't like it one bit. Fighting against his old friend wasn't something he loved or even liked, though he didn't care much about that part. The part that got him annoyed was the way he had been drawn to join the war, cause of a darn kidnaper. If this was Haars decide, to be a part of this ridiculous war, he would not but it wasn't really his decision, either he was a part of the war in the enemy's army or Jill would die. He didn't want Jill to die, not even a little even if the stubborn girl could be annoying sometimes.

Haar walked up the hill to the big castle, he had to leave his dragon and weapons by the guards tents. Why? Probably because the one who were behind this war didn't trust him or anyone else. Haar found him or her smart to not do so, cause if he could wear his weapons and use his dragon that man or woman would have been dead long ago.

When he was walking towards the castle he saw a red haired woman who started running towards him. He knew who she was but he wasn't there to see her. Jill in the other hand didn't care who he was about to meet, she wanted him to save her and quick. Being the maiden who needed to be rescued wasn't Jill's thing.

"Haar!" Her voice laud and annoyed.

Haar didn't care that she came running towards him, he just walked pass her. She took a grip of his arm and made him look her in the eyes. She staring at him with anger and for a second she looked worried.

"Haar! Have you talked to General Ike?! You met him didn't you?"

Haar didn't know what to tell her. If she knew that he had turned Ike down she would get upset and he had no time for a crazy lady at this point, then again he didn't like to lie.  
"Yes I met Ike", he answered her shortly before he started to walk away from her, but she just came after and this time she sounded happy.  
"So you told him?! He will be here right? Come and like save us? Will we join his army? Haar are you even listening to me?!"  
Haar turned around. He had an annoyed look on his face and Jill took a step back. She had never seen Haar annoyed, well only if someone woke him up or told him to do something he was too lazy to do. But he never looked like she made him annoyed and that made her worry.  
"Haar I.."  
"I talked to Ike, I told him that I won't join his army. I told him that I am on Daeins side this time and he can't change that. I told him that we are enemies, happy?"  
Haar looked away, he couldn't see her in her eyes, does green eyes which starred surprised at him and with a glance of sadness. She looked away and for once she didn't know what to say. Jill felt a strange feeling in her heart, something wasn't right: Haar would never use such an angry voice, and he would never talk to her like that. She knew something was wrong, she couldn't leave the grounds of this castle, if she did something would take a painful grip of her heart till she turned back, that had happen twice.  
"Haar.."  
She wanted to tell him to go back to Ike, to join his army even if that would be the end of her life. She didn't want him to be a prisoner as well; she didn't want him to kill his friends' because of her. Most of all she didn't want him to get hurt. Jill knew that Haar was a great warrior, that he never lost a battle: but she was still scared. She knew that Ike never lost either.  
Haar didn't listen; he had already started to walk away from her. She glanced after him and felt a feeling of sorrow in her chest. She could do nothing to stop him, she knew that. He was as stubborn as he was lazy.  
Jill glanced at the tower, were she knew their enemy were hidden. She didn't know who he or she was. No one had seen their enemy what she knew about: not even Haar who was always going up the steers to that tower to speak to him or her.  
"Haar!"  
Jill started to run after him but he didn't stop. He was standing in front of the gates now and two guards in black armor were opening them from him. She took a grip of his arm again but this time she couldn't make him look at her. He's eye were closed like he couldn't stand the sight of her.  
"Please Haar, I beg you: Go back to Ike, join his army and stay away from here! I will be fine I promise you" Jill said and her grip of his clothes got tighter. Haar still didn't look at her when he answered.  
"When you have no idea what you are dealing with you should not promise such a thing. I will not return to Ike, at least not as his soldier but as his enemy and that is how it is suppose to be. I am sorry Jill but this is my choice and I have already made it".  
This time Haar looked at her. He had a serious look on his face and Jills grip of him got weak. He walked away from here once again, in to the tower and left her standing in the garden. The guard closed the gates after him and she could just see him walk away into a room of darkness.

Haar didn't like the felling of letting someone down. He never liked to work for others, or even help them if they asked him to. But when someone he cared about needed his help he would be there to help them, even if he didn't like it.  
He didn't like the idea of losing, he didn't really care who was the winner but if he had promise to help someone and couldn't success he felt terrible. A promise is stronger than his axe. If he gave a promise he had to keep it, even if that would be the end of life. At least you can sleep when you are dead.  
Haar knew what was going to happen next. He would be standing in a dark room and hear that cold voice in his head who would tell him that he or she was disappointed of his act. The voice would tell him to kill Ike as soon as possible and it would probably hurt him badly because he already hadn't done it.  
The steers to the room seemed longer than ever. He didn't want to meet this person; he didn't even want to be there. All he wanted was to get Jill and get out of there back to their post office where he could sleep all he wanted.  
He stopped. He was standing in front of the great wooden door. He stared at the handle and reached out for it. For some reason he didn't have the strength to pull it down, to open the door.  
Images were flashing by in his mind. Images of a smiling Jill in the sun light, his dragon flying in the sky, the crystal clear water outside his home, the kids playing around outside of General Ikes tent. The image of Jill stayed in front of his eyes. He closed his eye and swallowed.  
The door swung open. The darkness in front of him seemed even darker than it used to and he stepped into the room. The door closed behind him, leaving him in the darkness alone. He could hear someone breath somewhere in the room. No matter how much he concentrated he couldn't see anyone.  
"Your back Haar", said the voice in his head, it didn't come from anywhere. Haar didn't answer, he didn't say a word.  
"As you may have noticed Jill is still fine, but it is just a matter of time till lose my patience. Why did you let him live? Are you planning on something Haar? You know I don't like traitors".  
"I thought it was for the best", Haar answered and felt a blinding pain over his chest, like a thunder where dancing over his skin under the armor and shirt. He bends his back and starred into the floor.  
"I never asked you to think, Haar, I gave you simple instructions and I don't want your opinion about it!"  
The pain came back once again and Haar fell on his knees. The voice giggle in his head and the images of a smiling Jill, his dragon and a beautiful landscape came back in front of his eyes again for only a second.  
"I.. I am.. Truly sorry…" Haar couldn't control his tongue very well and the words didn't even seem to come from his own mouth.  
"I'm sure you are Haar, I'm sure you are. So this time I hope you will listen to my words".  
"..Yes.."  
"Good. I got a new job for you Haar. I am a collector, I love power and strength and it is something I would love to have in my collection".  
Haar looked up, like he thought he was able to see who he was talking to, but he saw nothing less than darkness. Haar didn't say a word, if he made this person angry, whoever it was, it would maybe be the end of Jill's life. But the voice didn't continue, it left him sitting on the floor with his hand over his chest.  
"What would you like me to do?" Haar asked. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The voice giggled like a child and for a second Haar thought he saw something dancing in the darkness but it was gone as soon as he had seen it. Something took a grip of his face; small hands that could only be hand of a child. He stared at whatever he was sitting in front of without seeing anything.  
"I want Tibarn, the king of sky's; can you give him to me Haar?" The voice again, this time it wasn't in his head it came from something in front of him and it wasn't cold. This time Haar could picture who the voice belonged to, a girl: a tiny child. The voice was childish, cute but still very serious. Was their enemy a child?


End file.
